Vacío
by lorenina
Summary: La ventaja de poder sentir y manipular lo que los demás sienten, es que puedes rellenar lo que te falta con la sed y los deseos de otros


_¡Feliz Halloween!_

_Para conmemorar la noche de los muertos vivientes, he pensado que podría hacer un bonito relato (bueno, bonito, xD, eso ya queda a vuestra decisión) sobre un no-muerto. ¿Y cual podría ser? Pues mi vampiro favorito (que es de Meyer)._

_Porque seguramente no soy la única que quiere saber más del pasado, presente y futuro de Jasper. Porque seguramente, no soy la única que piensa que Jasper mola más que Edward (porque mola más, xD)._

_A riesgo de que me caigan lluvia de piedras por esas declaraciones, me mantengo firme en mi palabra._

_¡Disfruten del relato! (Y ya me dirán que tal)_

**(·)---&---(·) Vacío (·)---&---(·)**

La noche se cernía amenazante sobre el paisaje. El desierto parecía vacío y tranquilo, mas esa impresión era una falsa máscara tras la que se escondía la obertura que llevaría a desencadenar una fiera batalla por un poco más de territorio, por un poco más de poder.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró aire profundamente y notó todos los matices de perfume de alrededor. Notó y cató la temperatura del aire, de la yerma pradera, de los pequeños animalillos que huían ante lo que se avecinaba. También la presencia de los sedientos neo-natos, el olor que le embriagaba y del que nunca se había separado desde que conocía esa vida. Sí, también sentía el olor dulce y liviano de María.

Y tal como era capaz de rastrear todo, también era capaz de percibir con claridad los sentimientos de quienes le rodeaban. Le atravesaban con fuerza, más incluso que cualquier otra sensación que le llegara por sus cinco sentidos. La sed empezó a ser muy fuerte en él, influenciado por las necesidades de los recién creados. Se centró en la excitación de María para enfrentarse a la batalla y en seguida, comenzó a propagar un aura tranquilizadora sobre los que estaban a su alrededor.

Entonces, sintió como una fuente de prepotencia y excitación se acercaba hacia él, sensual. Por un momento, dejó que el torrente de sensaciones le embargaran mientras unas manos tersas se introducían bajo su ropa y acariciaban su pecho lleno de cicatrices. Y aún, le quedaban muchas por que se quedaran impregnadas…

- Jasper…- susurró ella, con una nota de deseo en su voz. Él ladeó ligeramente el cuello, permitiendo que ella pudiera besar mejor su cuello. Por un momento, los sentimientos de él fueron los que ella sentía, porque de otro modo, se sentía vacío y sin nada por lo que luchar.

Era fácil tomar prestadas las sensaciones y los sentimientos de los demás. María le apreciaba, le deseaba, aunque solo fuera para que le ayudara a aumentar su imperio y a controlar a las masas. Era fácil sentirse como los neo-natos ante la batalla, con ganas de atacar, desgarrar, destruir… era más fácil si contaba con la inestimable ayuda de su talento como estratega.

También era fácil controlar a todos, servir a un propósito que no sentía suyo. No preocuparse por el vacío que yacía dentro de él, porque estaba demasiado distraído sintiendo lo que sentían los demás. No tenía preguntas, no tenía destino. Tenía a María hasta que ella se cansara de él como se cansaba de los neo-natos que dejaban de serlo.

Solo en los momentos en los que, momentos antes de la batalla, todos se sentían hacia un acantilado de sensaciones, en los que la adrenalina, la excitación y la impaciencia se confundían y se bloqueaban, solo en esos momentos Jasper sentía el vació de los demás.

Su propio vacío que les devastaba en los instantes que duraba, en los que Jasper se veía a si mismo. Entonces sabía necesitaba algo, algo más. No sabía el qué, algo que tuviera, no compasión o lamento, sino algo diferente que le hiciera salir de la dinámica de si mismo, de aquella vorágine de violencia y caos. Era su pesadilla personal, el espacio en el que nadie sentía nada y a la vez lo sentía todo. El preludio de la batalla, el momento en el que se encaraba consigo mismo delante de un espejo.

Se volvió repentinamente hacia María, que lo miraba con ojos negros seductores y él contestó con una sonrisa. El momento de pánico y tensión había desaparecido. Ambos podían oler al enemigo acercarse, ambos sabían que tenían el control. Jasper alzó el rostro al cielo y rugió desde la profundidad de su alma mientras hacía que cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor, desearan ir a la batalla.

María torió una sonrisa, y con la voz llena de placer, manifestó:

- Eres increíble, Jasper.

Él, a modo de respuesta, enarcó una ceja y se dispuso a plantar batalla. Contuvo los ánimos de todos a su alrededor y se dispuso a librar una batalla por ganar con su fuerza, su habilidad y sus talentos. Apenas hizo caso a la vampiro y ella apenas le hizo caso a él.

Una breve mirada entre ellos para marcar el inicio del caos y Jasper olvidó una vez más su vacío, tan grande que lo podría ahogar si no fuera porque en esos momentos, se divertía y entretenía mordiendo y arrancando tropas enemigas mientras que esquivaba los ataques enemigos. El dolo físico de la batalla, más que terrorífico, era estimulante, una oportunidad de probar que era el más fuerte. Y después, un banquete que les proporcionaría alimento y nuevos soldados efímeros.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron ante la vileza de sus planes.

Y así, poco a poco, su humanidad iba desapareciendo, cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, esperando , quien sabe, si alguien quería rescatarlo de allí, de sí mismo.

**(·)---&---(·)**


End file.
